2013.05.08 - Stroll on Deck
Evening in the City that Never Sleeps. It's a busy, bustling metropolis, moreso now that the warmer weather is coming. The shadows on the street dance with the streetlights and the headlights of passing cars, taxis and busses. There's a vibrancy now that seems to be awakening from the dormancy of winter. Kurt is dressed.. normally. Shirt, sweatshirt, jeans.. and his tail is out. His hat is home, but because it is evening, the blue of his face seems to.. more obscure him than to point out the fact that he is, indeed, BLUE. (And fuzzy.) His step is more of a bounce. He's enjoying the out of doors much more now; winter and chill is gone. Spring and renewal. Spring is good for that. And, having been so long in coming, it's a true pleasure to be able to wander down the streets of her city without having to be entirely bundled up against the weather. Kurt's true form has never been something that's disturbed Amanda. Indeed, it's somewhat ironic to think that she's actually the one hiding her true appearance. But, she's worn the blonde, fair-skinned look for so long, she more or less considers it natural, these days. (Yep, when Amanda went blonde, it took a whole lot more than a bottle.) She walks alongside her friend, hands in the pockets of her light spring coat, a smile on her lips. "So," she says idly, flashing her blue companion a grin. "I don't suppose you've fixed the glitch in your imagizer that pairs skater chic with preppy loafers, have you?" "Loafers..?" Kurt tilts his head to his companion beside him, his expression quizzical. "Loaf-- oh." Bringing a hand up to scratch at the fuzz at the back of his neck, he has an almost embarrassed smile. "Would you believe it was the randomizer?" Beat. "I knew I felt you around." A statement of fact, followed with, "I can rely upon you to be more subtle than Jubilee." There are those that pass in the opposite direction on the sidewalk, and amazingly? Kurt doesn't get jostled. In fact, most are trying to keep from touching him as they pass. Mutie germs? There are some that don't react, and others.. well.. concern is a apt word. And, it's fairly likely, there are those that openly gawp at the fact the leggy blonde walks beside the demon, her arm looped through his. But, Amanda pays them no mind -- at least, not overtly. No one who has worked for any length of time with the X-Men ever entirely ignores their surroundings, and the sorceress is no different. Particularly not given the remarkable shifts in the arcane energy of the city she's sensed over recent weeks. "Yes. You can," she agrees. "I had a chat with her about that, too. I think we need to add a greater emphasis on such things to their training." That thought causes her to smile. "Though, I did use your Loaferboy look in the most recent scenario I ran. The kids picked up on him pretty immediately. None of them believed the shoes." Kurt's tail is wound around Amanda's waist, even as they walk arm in arm. Most never notice a tail simply because it's not expected. Blue mutant with a leggy blonde. Not a bad evening, all told! "I met that Josie," Kurt begins again, yellow eyes looking every before them, "Und we did a 'bridge' race." Where one goes into a 'bridge', arching backwards, hands and feet on the ground. "For flexibility." He really doesn't have to say who won, right? "The new children coming in have to be taught the basics. Observation. Anticipation.." Kurt pauses and chuckles, "I am preaching to the choir, ich kenne.." "You are," Amanda laughs lightly. "But, I agree. I think a lot of them are sorely lacking in the basics." She shakes her head. "Just because you can sock the neighbourhood bully with whatever unusual talents you may have acquired with your zits doesn't mean you can take on the world without training. And there's more to such talents than controlling them." She ought to know, after all. Just as he does. She gives his arm a light squeeze. "I suppose, we were lucky as children." A beat. "There are days I miss the family circus." Her family circus. Not the Texas yahoo's family circus. "Exactly," and Kurt gives Amanda a squeeze with his tail. "They all wish to be.. grown." He chuckles and bumps into her as they walk, their steps in lock step that comes so naturally to the two. He chuckles softly, and nods in agreement. "It was.. right, ja? We were lucky. We learned a great deal from each other. Even in the difficult times." Kurt sounds almost wistful for a moment, "It felt like a family." "That's because we are family, Kurt," Amanda says lightly, smiling at him. "No matter what form it takes, no matter how it works itself out, we'll always be family. One way or another." Anyfriends. It's just another word for family. She grins, now. "So... Did you get that boat, yet?" She knows him. Knows how he thinks. Knows just what sort of frivolous purchases he'd make with half-a-million dollars. "I understand Josie was carnival.. she referred to her mother as such." Just finishing imparting the information he's gained before Kurt leans over to kiss Amanda on the side of that golden-tressed head. "Ja.. und I'm glad you are here with me. If there is no one else, I could still die content knowing I had a place." But, he is blessed, having someone else who cares.. and prayers are always given in their behalf. Kurt can't help but grin, albeit a little guiltily, and he nods slowly. "Ja.." he begins, "I.. did." His muscles are a bundle of energy, the way he gets when he gets excited about a particular subject. "Domino came with me. Und.. she approves. Two bedrooms, galley.. 43 feet long.. und she's ready for sailing around the world." There is a moment, and it's one that he knows she is more than aware of.. that second that he's giving her to prepare for that all too familiar *bamf* And there, they appear upon the deck of a sail boat. A yacht that sits in the slip at the harbour. "Red Rover.. und she is lovely." And, the ship is pristine. Deep walnut accents, it looks a mix of state of the art and .. turn of the century all in one. "Josie was in the training scenario I ran. For a first run, she did okay. She's tenacious, at least." Amanda comments. She then starts laughing at the sheepishness with which he confesses the purchase. Her brows rise as he starts to describe it. She smiles at the fact he mentions the bedrooms first -- and that Domino approves. Interesting, that. Her eyes twinkle a little. Then, of course, there's that faint tremor in the air that she knows oh-so-well. The street disappears, the boat appears. "Red rover," Amanda repeats. She lets go of Kurt's arm and starts to move slowly forward to inspect the vessel. "Very nice." Her head tilts up. She smiles at the height of the mast. "I expect we'll see Captain Bluetail before long?" "Ja, Red Rover." And Kurt doesn't even realize in what order he's explained some of the lures of the boat! "Und we will be sailing the seas. The Dread Captain Bluetail will be the scourge of the waters." His voice lowers, "Though I haven't yet taken her out. No time." And he sounds.. disappointed. Truly. "This.. she costed $250,000.. und I think she's worth every penny," Kurt confides as she takes the walk through, looking up and about. "Come the summer, we will be out on her more than in, I hope." Amanda knows Kurt too well to really read too much into things. But she has absolutely no doubt, now, how highly Domino stands in Kurt's affections. And it's not a bad thing. "We'll just have to make the time," she tells him. She runs a finger over the chrome rails, slowly pacing the length of the deck. "Nice price, yeah." Her money has been carefully squirreled away. Go figure. She looks out over the water and flashes him a grin. "I wonder if she can outrun Warren's yacht..." "Ja.. we will make time. I think after Memorial Day weekend," Fleet Week in the City, "We will. First week into summer, und we can open her up there. Full sail." And Kurt is very excited about the thought. "I think it might be quicker. I do want to get her to open waters, und perhaps go up und down the coast." Very excited now. "Und.. I can look over books to see where pirates could have buried their treasures.. und call for slips in the south." Road trip? Nope! Sail trip! "It'll be fun," Amanda says with a laugh. Of course, with their luck, they'll run into real pirates... who will likely have mutants imprisoned aboard their ships en route to God-only-knows where -- but nothing good. Or else, you know, the fury of Atlantis will rise up and swamp them, crushing Kurt's quarter-million investment beneath the waves, and necessitating them 'porting to safety... except they'll end up somewhere hellish, instead, and still have to go back and rescue the poor imprisoned mutants (however they fit into it all) and... *ahem* Amanda's been at this too, long apparently. Consequently, she starts to laugh at the crazy mishaps she dreams up -- as if Kurt's recent brush with Mystique wasn't harrowing enough. She reaches out and grabs his hand, pulling him toward her before looping her arms about him and giving him a kiss. "I'm glad at least one good thing has come out of everything we've gone through the past few weeks." Looking around the boat she grins and leans her head against his. "I'm very glad." Category:Log